


I Was Made For You

by Silenton



Series: Alone Together [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Inspired by "The Story" by Brandi Carlile, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenton/pseuds/Silenton
Summary: "Alright, what's the big deal? What's so important that you guys needed to drag me out of bed and get dressed for this late at night?"Lyla laughed. "Oh, you'll see Sean, don't worry!"





	I Was Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Brief mentions of LiS2 Ep. 4: Faith spoilers at the end of the story in Author’s Notes

"Alright, what's the big deal? What's so important that you guys needed to drag me out of bed and get dressed for this late at night?"

Lyla laughed. "Oh, you'll see Sean, don't worry!"

He frowned, watching as the three women laughed along as if there was a joke he wasn't in on. He huffed. "Alright, if you say so. Do I have to wear this blindfold, though? Can't I  _ please _ take it off?"

"No can do, city boy." Cassidy's sang in his ear, her arm wrapped around his shoulder. "You can't see where we're going, that would ruin the surprise."

"But I don't even know where anything is, to begin with," He whined, pouting his lips. "It'll be a surprise anyways,  _ please-" _

"Come on, Sean." Hannah elbowed him in the shoulder. Even without his eyesight, he could hear the contempt in her voice. "Don't be a party pooper, dude. Come on, go along with it, have some fun for once."

Sean scoffed. "I've had  _ plenty _ of fun while we've been here, so I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Whatever, dude." Lyla expired, yanking him forward by his arm. "Come on! We're almost there."

After a few more minutes of walking (and Sean whining), they came to a sudden stop. "We're here!"

"Can someone finally take this blindfold off me now, then?"

"Alright, alright," Cassidy huffed, fiddling with the cloth around Sean's head. "Quit yer fussin', I'm getting it undone."

"What's all this?" Sean snickered, looking at the path lined with rose petals ahead of him. "What're you guys up to?"

"Well," Hannah teased, nudging him as she passed him, I guess you'll have to follow us and find out."

"Yeah! It's only a little bit further now. Don't quit now, Sean."

He sighed, stepping forward. "I'm coming."

Sean noticed  _ other things _ while they continued to walk. He walked to one of the many trees on the path. A photo of him and Finn, Sean remembered that night as clear as day. It was their first official date, Finn had taken them to the local diner for dinner. He laughed, "Are these photos...  _ taped on?" _

"Hey! Don't judge our decoratin' skills." Cassidy hissed, stepping behind him. "Come on. We've still gotta get ya to yer destination."

As they continued on their way, Sean noticed more and more photos, photos of him and Finn together.

In the first photo, Finn sat with his legs over Sean's lap as Sean's focus remained offscreen. Sean laughed to himself.  _ "Yeah, he was more interested in the popcorn than the actual movie." _

In the second photo, Sean stood decorated in punk couture, Finn's gleeful expression as he looked at the man in front of him clear as day in the reflection of the mirror behind Sean.  _ "All that shit was overpriced. Finn suggested we steal the clothes, but I'd rather not live the rest of my life as a fugitive on the run." _

In the third photo, Cassidy stood behind Sean in the dorm room, buzzer in hand. Face frozen in time, Finn sat rocking just a little bit behind them, watching with drunken mirth as Cassidy shaved away chunk-after-chunk of Sean's dark locks.  _ "Shit, I barely remember this. Finn and I had a competition, whoever could drink the most beer in the quickest amount of time would get  _ something,  _ I can't remember. Finn probably just used it as an excuse to get as shitfaced as he could. All I remember is that loser had to shave their head." _ Sean cursed to himself.  _ "It sucked  _ real bad, _ but I got used to the shave pretty quickly anyways." _

In the fourth photo, Sean laid in a hospital bed, face covered in bandages, giving a thumbs up to Finn who stood behind the camera.  _ "Yeah...  _ that _ day was fun to explain to Dad." _ Sean chuckled to himself, grimacing at the memory.  _ "I was spending time in Finn's dorm with the rest of the guys; Cassidy, Hannah, and Penny. Finn offered me to use his bong, and I happily obliged. I guess that it had a crack in it or something, and the pressure from my hands didn't help matters. One thing led to another, and in the end, it ended up exploding in my face. Not only did I get bong water all over my pants, but they had to rush me to the E.R. because there were glass shards in my face." _

Sean huffed, crossing his arms. "Seriously, what is all this for, you guys?"

"Hey!" Sean turned, watching as Finn walked into view from the gazebo in front of them. "What took y'all so long, I've been waiting here for almost twenty minutes now."

Hannah snorted. "Well, we would've been here sooner if  _ someone _ hadn't decided to take their sweet time and look at all the decorations we set up."

"Can  _ you _ at least tell me what all this is for, Finn? Since you seem to be in on this and all."

Finn shrugged, "What's wrong with wanting to do a lil' decorating, huh?" He took Sean's hand, beginning to lead him. "Y'all gonna join us for dinner or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Lyla followed close behind.

"Actually," Cassidy sang, linking her arm with Hannah's, "me 'n' Hans was about to-"

"We're coming."

"Huh?" Cassidy was aghast. "What the hell? I thought we were gonna have our own date night tonight."

"Yeah, but we can do that anytime. Plus, don't you wanna see how this turns out?" She winked to Cassidy.

Cassidy sighed. "Well, alright. But you  _ better _ take us somewhere nice the next time we get a chance, then."

"Trust me," Hannah laughed, "I will. Now come on, we're losing them."

"Wow," Sean sighed, "it's...  _ noisier _ than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah," Finn leaned back in his chair, "makes sense, it's late at night 'n' everyone else is having their dinner, what else can ya do?" Finn settled back into his seat, leaning into Sean's direction, his chin in his hand. "So, sweetie, what're you thinkin' about our lil' dinner tonight?"

Sean smiled. "I think it's great! The food is great, and it's always fun to hang out with you guys."

"Was it worth gettin' dragged out of bed for?"

"Well," Sean darted his eyes to the three girls across the table, before returning his gaze to Finn. "Sleeping would've been good too, I guess. But I think that this was just as good."

"You should've seen him when we woke him up," Lyla snorted, "he looked  _ so pissed." _

"He must have been half-asleep, the way he kept staring at all the photos we set up along the way."

Sean's eyes lit up. "Can I  _ please _ know what the deal with the pictures is now? You guys have been so tightlipped about it all night."

"Dude," Finn began, looking into his eyes, "those are some of my favorite moments together with you. And there's so much more that I never got any photos of, either."

"Yeah," Sean sighed. "Like that time you took Lyla and me to that Misty Mice concert."

"Or that evening where we just sat and watched the sunset, smokin' together in total silence."

Sean snickered. "You remember that time you kept trying to teach me how to carve wood when you couldn't even figure it out yourself?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Smarty-Pants?" Finn pointed at Sean. "What about when I was teachin' you how to throw knives 'n' you kept fucking it up, huh?"

The two roared, despite the girls' best attempts to settle them down, nothing could take them down from their high.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Finn leaned into Sean, taking his hands into his own. "That brings me to what this whole night was about." He smiled, squeezing Sean's hand. "Sean, you mean  _ so fucking much _ to me. I've been having so much fun spending time with you over the past year, and I cannot imagine my life without you." Slowly, Finn knelt to the ground.

Sean hid his face behind his hands. "Jesus Christ, Finn. You can't be serious right now."

"Oh," Finn smirked, "I am  _ so fucking serious _ right now." He pulled a small box from his pants pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. "Sean Eduardo Diaz, will you marry me?"

Sean threw himself into Finn's arms. "Of course I do, you big dummy."

The room swelled, beginning with the three whooping and hollering, the rest of the room following as soon as they realized what had just happened. Sean parted from Finn's lips, looking around the room. "Shit, you just  _ had _ to get everyone's attention, huh?"

"Well," Finn smiled, brushing the hair from Sean's face, "it wouldn't have been as exciting if nobody noticed, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this little detour for the story of _Alone Together_, because I certainly enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I originally started this specific interlude of sorts in the story of _Alone Together_ to flesh out the story idea of Finn proposing to Sean <strike>and to write some self-indulgent fluff between these two boys, because lord knows they need it</strike>, and I got a huge boost of inspiration after the heartfelt goodbye between Sean and Finn <strike>(that is if you were nice to him... but we’ll pretend that the forgiveness path is the only option)</strike> if Finn is still alive after Ep. 3. I’ve got another Sean/Finn story in the works, it’s a litter darker and grittier, and I’m so excited to put it out whenever it’s ready. But for now, the next and final part to _Alone Together_ is my main goal.
> 
> I assure you all that the direct continuation to _Alone Together_ is coming, I’m just taking my time and writing out all the chapters so I can release them in a better format, preferably every week rather than updating it sporadically whenever I get one chapter done. Make sure to keep an eye open, because I promise that it is coming whenever it’s ready! ;)
> 
> Stay in touch with me in between stories! Feel free to send a message to bully me into getting back to writing, or if you just want to say hi. :))  
IG: @marcasshole  
Tumblr: @apotofstu  
Twitter: @apotofstu  
Discord: marcasshat#6683


End file.
